Currently, when a person (e.g., a “caller”) tries to reach an intended recipient, the “caller” may try to, for example, call, text, or email the intended recipient via one or more telephone numbers, email addresses, etc. of the intended recipient. Presently, there are services that attempt to route the “caller”, or a message from the “caller”, from one communication mechanism to another in an attempt to reach the intended recipient through one or more personal communication devices of the intended recipient. However, these services fail when the personal communication device(s) of the intended recipient are, for example, turned off, lacking charge, muted, buried in a bag, or forgotten or lost. Alternate means of reaching another person are needed.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.